


Kiss Cam

by StarChaser93



Series: Ereri One Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Boyfriends, College Student Eren Yeager, Editor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Kiss, Happy Ending, Humor, Kiss cam, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, One Shot, That one kiss cam video, based of a real video, basketball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/pseuds/StarChaser93
Summary: Eren goes on a terrible date only to get snubbed by him when the Kiss Cam finds them at half time. Eren does what any normal embarrassed guy would do and turns to the guy on his other side.Who is more than willing to kiss him in his boyfriends stead. ** Based off the video of the girl getting snubbed by her boyfriend and then turning and kissing the dude next to her :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little self indulgent fic lol here's a link to the original video if you want to check it out :P  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qh0BwuxHRAg

His night was going shit. 

He'd bought tickets to the Knicks game for his and Jean's two month anniversary, he'd been hoping it'd be a way for them to have a bit of fun and connect again in a way that wasn't arguing. They'd had a turbulent relationship so far, they tended to fight more than talk and Eren wasn't even sure why they were together anymore. It felt like it was more out of habit and honestly a bit of laziness that they hadn't bothered breaking up.

But he thought he owed it to himself to give it another shot and thus the Knicks tickets. Jean had looked thrilled when Eren showed him the tickets and they'd spent the next hour making out rather than finishing whatever work they'd needed to do for college. 

They'd decided to meet up at the stadium instead of going together and Eren was waiting for a good 15 minutes before Jean decided to show up. He hadn't muttered an apology just slung his arm over Eren's shoulder's and dragged him inside, Eren had rolled his eyes but let himself be pulled in. He didn't want to ruin the night with being petty besides Jean was almost always late- he had to expect it by now.

They bought snacks and huge drinks and followed the crowds inside, Jean with a loose arm over Eren and Eren holding both drinks in his hands and the popcorn in the crook of his elbow against his chest. He didn't mind but it was starting to irritate him that Jean had just assumed and not even bothered to try and help. He sighed loudly and turned his head to take in Jean's profile watching as he smirked at his own joke and Eren getting a little confused because he wasn't even listening.

"Did you get it?" Jean said and turned to look at Eren.

"Uh, sorry, wasn't listening" Eren said with a shrug and saw Jean frown.

"Seriously, Eren?" 

"Yeah, my bad" Eren said, "what did you say?"

"Forget it" Jean huffed, Eren thought maybe he should feel bad but he really didn't, he just kept walking with Jean up to where their seats were and hoped that maybe the night wouldn't be a total disaster.

But as soon as they reached their seats Eren's foot caught on something and he stumbled. Rather than tightening his hold on Eren and steadying him Jean didn't even realize what was about to happen and let him fall.

"Oh fuck" Eren cursed as he went forward, the drinks tilted and Eren freaked out clutching at them tighter. But in his effort to hold onto the drinks he had to sacrifice the popcorn, letting it fall from his grasp and tip unceremoniously all over the floor as well as the guy already seated.

"Fucking fuck! Seriously?" the guy exclaimed as Eren steadied himself.

"Shit, I'm so fucking sorry" Eren apologized.

"Dude, you dropped the popcorn" Jean huffed and Eren turned to scowl at him.

"Well, maybe if you'd held it, we'd still have it" Eren snapped before turning back to the guy who was now standing and trying to wipe the rest of the popcorn off. He was shorter than Eren had thought and he found himself looking down at him and smiling in apology.

"I am so sorry" Eren tried again but the guy was staring at him with narrowed eyes and his lips upturned slightly. 

"No harm done" he said and Eren grinned at him, taking in his shiny black hair and silvery grey eyes and the way he stood as though he knew exactly how much space he was taking up. 

"Come on, Eren, we need more popcorn" Jean said taking Eren's upper arm and turning him slightly back towards him. Eren groaned and turned back to Jean with his eyebrows raised, pulling his arm out of Jean's grip.

"How about you go and get it" Eren said darkly, his mouth turned down and his eyes serious but Jean didn't seemed to get the warning.

"I didn't bring any money" Jean snapped and Eren gripped the drinks a little harder hoping the lids didn't pop off and soda didn't spill down his top. 

"Why the fuck didn't you bring money?" Eren growled.

"I thought it was your shout tonight" Jean grumbled back and Eren's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Are you shitting me? I bought the tickets _and_ the food" Eren snapped back, realising they were getting a bit louder and drawing attention to themselves.

"Do you want popcorn or not?" Jean grumbled. Eren just closed his eyes for a moment trying not to let the stupid get to him, instead he just pulled his wallet out passed a note over to Jean and turned to sit in his seat. Jean stomped off without saying a word and Eren closed his eyes again trying to steady his breathing and not let their little fight ruin the night for him.

He was meant to be excited about this game.

"Boyfriend?"

Eren looked up towards the voice and saw it was the guy he'd spilled popcorn all over.

"Unfortunately" Eren grumbled without really thinking and saw the other guy smirk.

"He's a bit of a dick" the guy said and Eren let out a snort of laughter.

"You don't have to tell me that" Eren said with a little sigh and flicked his lips up in a smile when he saw the other guy smiling as well. Eren was about to say something when they were interrupted by a person crashing into the guy's other side and squashing him with a hug.

"You came!" she screeched and Eren winced slightly at the volume before starting to snigger at his pained expression and stiff posture very obviously not comfortable with the contact. 

Eren shifted a little further back in his seat not realizing he'd actually moved in closer to the guy while they talked. Eren watched them out of the corner of his eye, listening to the woman's excited chatter and the guys dry replies. Eren couldn't help snickering to himself every now and then whenever the guy made a particularly sarcastic comment.

"Here's the fucking popcorn" Jean grumbled and Eren turned back quickly not even having noticed that he'd returned.

"Change?" Eren asked him extending a hand but Jean just shrugged.

"Popcorn was expensive" Jean said.

"Dude, I literally just bought the same thing" Eren said dryly.

"Fine I put a bet down on the game" Jean replied.

"With my money? Are you joking" Eren said pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in utter frustration.

"What? We'll split the winnings" Jean said easily and Eren groaned in annoyance, Jean could be such an asshole. Why was he dating him? 

"Look, I'm sorry, OK? I thought it'd fun" Jean said, his voice a little softer and his arm coming around Eren's shoulder and squeezing it gently. Eren looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but if we lose you're paying me back" Eren said and relaxed a little, allowing Jean's arm to stay around his shoulder.

"Fine" Jean grumbled. Eren turned slightly to glance at the guy beside him only to see him already looking, he offered him a small smile and a shrug and then turned to focus on Jean and the game. 

Jean stole all the popcorn.

Eren had been focusing so hard on the game that he'd forgotten it was there but when he turned to eat some the bucket was half empty. He grumbled, only slightly annoyed but still hyped up on the game so he let it go. 

And then Jean stole his drink as well. 

He went to take a sip only to find it empty. He turned to Jean and shook his cup at him with a glare only for Jean to shrug his shoulders and go back to cheering on their team. Eren had to take a deep breathe and let it go, he was having fun tonight. He was. Jean wouldn't ruin his night. He may not have a drink left and the popcorn was all but gone. But the Knicks were winning and that was all he needed.

The guy beside him had been relatively quiet, the woman next to him however was so loud it had Eren laughing and getting louder to try and beat her. They had started a little bit of an unspoken war with cheering and every time the woman started Eren would join in trying to one up her with his own cheering. The first few times it happened the woman would glance over at him and smirk, he'd grin back and they'd go again. The smaller man between them let out a few audible sighs whenever they got too loud but everytime Eren looked down at him to check if he was annoyed he had his lips turned up in a smile.

So Eren and the strange woman kept up their shouting and screaming, the guy next to him kept sighing and Jean was shuffling away from Eren to try and look like they weren't together. Eren grinned maniacally when Jean started to move away and thought he'd have some fun- he was pretty sure tonight was the nail in the coffin of their relationship so he wanted to go out with a bang.

He wanted to annoy the fuck out of Jean and knew he was more than capable.

So every time Jean stepped away Eren would get in close, slap him on the shoulder, kiss him on the cheek in a way that was super over the top and that Jean hated. 

It was half time when it got really interesting though, Jean had pulled his phone out and was pointedly ignoring Eren while he leaned in and tried to talk to him. Eren was just teasing him while watching the big screen, they had pulled up ads before the half time entertainment came out and before he knew it the music changed and the kiss cam came out.

Eren started wolf whistling and hollering as the camera panned over the crowd, he could hear the woman near him doing something similar. He looked over at her and saw her laughing while ruffling her friends hair, him hating every moment and actually moving closer to Eren to get away. The camera stopped on a young couple, the girl getting very excited, pointing at the screen and shouting while her boyfriend turned to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

There was a few awws but a lot more whistles and shouting, Eren was laughing loudly and clapping not really paying attention anymore and then he saw his face on the screen. 

He didn't know what his reaction would be until he saw his face but when he saw himself laughing on the screen and Jean sitting next to him with his face buried in his phone he cracked a little. The crowd was whistling and Eren's face was turning red, he turned to Jean and shook his shoulder with his hand pointing at the screen in excitement.

Jean however just shook his head and didn't look up from his phone and it was the last straw for Eren. He leaned back in his seat and found himself turning from Jean to look around for help- he needed to stop the embarrassment from overtaking his whole body. 

And then his eyes fell on the guy beside him.

He locked eyes with him and saw him shrug slightly and that quirk of his lips. Eren just grinned and leaned in.

The crowd was getting louder and louder around them as they watched the screen. Watched as Eren leaned in and the other guy's hand came up to cup his face.

Watched as Jean turned to see what was happening and saw his mouth fall open in shock. 

And they watched as Eren's lips met his in a kiss.

For Eren though most of the sound had disappeared, the moment he'd looked over and met cool grey eyes it was like silence had fallen. He saw only silvery grey eyes and pink lips and felt nothing except the pounding of his heart as his body moved on its own accord towards the stranger. 

The kiss was deeper than Eren had expected, the other man holding his face steady and kissing him hard. It was like he was trying to throw all of his feelings into one move and it was leaving Eren breathless and dizzy. Eren kissed him back with intensity, forgetting that he'd come with Jean and that his now ex-boyfriend was probably throwing the biggest fit. He forgot that he was on a huge screen being recorded and probably uploaded onto the internet this very second.

And he forgot that he was kissing a complete stranger. He didn't even know his name.

But he couldn't have cared less.

He felt the kiss resound through his entire body, it made his spine tingle and his stomach flutter and his eyes close as a sigh escaped. It was the kind of kiss stories were told about, wars fought over and promises made on. The kind of kiss you only find once in your life if you are incredibly lucky. 

He wasn't the one to break it either, the stranger had to pull away to allow them both to breathe and as soon as he did it was like someone turned up the volume. Hoots and catcalls, whistles and shouts echoed through the stadium as they parted and Eren couldn't help but burn red and smile guiltily. 

He'd just kissed a stranger on the kiss cam because his boyfriend snubbed him.

He'd kissed a stranger and he honestly couldn't be happier.

It took a few minutes for the cheering and laughter to die down, Eren glanced at Jean and found his face completely red and his eyes fuming. A girl leaned over and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder which seemed to pull him out of his shock.

He scowled at Eren and hissed, "Seriously? Fuck you, Jaeger".

Eren shrugged casually at him and watched as Jean stood up, threw his popcorn bucket on the ground and stormed out of the stadium.

"Well, shit" Eren sighed but he couldn't stop smiling. It was a dick move. He couldn't deny it but hell, Jean had been shitty all night and he deserved a little bit of shit back. It's not like they were going to last much longer anyway.

It was then that Eren turned back to the stranger and found him smirking at Jean's empty seat.

"Well, he's definitely a dick" Eren exclaimed and the guy snorted.

"Levi" he said and held out his hand, "my name, it's Levi".

"Eren" Eren replied and grinned, "it's nice to meet you".

"Oh my god" the woman shouted and Eren and Levi turned to her, "did that just happen? Levi just kissed a stranger on TV... Levi kissed a stranger... on TV! Oh god I need a copy of that! I need to tell everyone!".

Levi rolled his eyes but he was still smiling as he turned back to Eren, "are you going to follow him?"

"What? No, fuck him, I'm watching the end of the game" Eren said loudly, having to shout a little over the noise in t he stadium still pretty loud from the kiss cam fiasco.

"Alright then" Levi said and then leaned into Eren making him flush red, "you want to grab a drink after this then?" 

"I'd love too" Eren answered with a grin.

 

***

 

Eren blinked tired eyes open and shuffled around in his bed only to have his hand hit something solid. He opened his eyes faster and saw the person lying next to him and couldn't help but grin as last night came back in sharp detail.

Levi was curled up in his bed still fast asleep with his black hair falling over his face and his head rested on his hands. Eren smiled replaying smaller details of last night, the way that Levi had ditched his friend (her name was Hange) to take Eren to a bar and get a few drinks. They'd talked for awhile about themselves, about how Eren was in his last year of university and would finally be a fully qualified primary school teacher in a few months and about how Levi was working as an editor at a huge publishing company. Eren found out that Levi was in fact not that much older than him having turned 27 a few months earlier compare to Eren's 22nd birthday coming up in a few weeks.

Although they didn't get much passed names, ages and jobs before Levi had stood up and pulled Eren into a bathroom stall where they could finally kiss again. It was just as intense as the first and Eren loved the burning intensity it had brought, the way he had felt the kiss in every part of his body and seemed to get lost in the feel of Levi's mouth.

Eren had been the one to invite Levi home with him, Levi had his hand down Eren's pants and his mouth pressing kisses into his skin when Eren had breathed out those few simple words.

"Come home with me".

And Levi had. They'd pulled themselves together, left the bathroom and quickly left the bar without noticing the smirks and amused, knowing looks of the other patrons. Levi hailed a cab, Eren told him his address and then it was back to kissing in the backseat. It had felt like no time at all before the driver was coughing loudly and they were pulling apart.

Levi paid the man, leaving a generous tip for making him deal with them, and the two of them had crashed their way back into Eren's apartment, through the hallways and finally into his bedroom. It had been fast and needy the first time around, the two of them pressing their bodies together as close as possible like neither of them could get enough of the other.

Eren was pretty sure he'd been loud as well, it had been months since he'd last had sex (him and Jean never really getting there) and with Levi it was so intense he wasn't able to control himself. He had no idea if his sister was home but at the time hadn't cared less, the only thing he'd wanted was Levi and the feel of his body as they moved together. Now though, now he was regretting how loud he'd been. If he hadn't chased Mikasa out of the place for the night then she was a lot stronger than he would have been either way she deserved something for putting up with him.

The second and third round had been a lot slower and quieter, they'd managed to get most of their energy and excitement out the first time and could enjoy just being together. It was like nothing Eren had ever experienced before- firstly, he would never have taken a stranger home and secondly, he would never have thought that it would have been the best sex he'd ever had.

They fitted together in a way he'd never felt with Jean, kisses alone made him crazy and sex? Well, sex with Levi blew his mind. He just hoped that when Levi woke up this morning he didn't leave instantly. He hoped that maybe Levi wanted more than a one night stand and that he wanted it with Eren.

So, Eren enjoyed the quiet moments before Levi woke up. He watched the sunlight glinting off his dark hair and the way Levi scrunched his nose up like he was about to sneeze. Eren lay in his bed, sore and satisfied and with a silly grin spread over his face. He'd really like Levi to stay.

Levi woke up about 15 minutes later and blinked up at Eren, Eren watched as confusion set over his expression until it turned to remembrance and then to smugness. He started to smirk up at Eren and Eren couldn't help but grin back.

"Morning" Eren whispered and Levi shuffled slightly so he was sitting up, the sheets falling down and pooling at his waist showing off all the marks Eren had left on his pale skin. Eren flushed but grinned a little wider knowing that Levi would have those marks for days and remembering just how much fun they were to leave on him.

"Morning" Levi replied, his voice still rough from sleep.

"We're at my place" Eren said softly as Levi looked around, obviously confused by the room.

"Yeah, I remember" Levi said with a quirk of his lips.

"Oh, uh, do you- um, you can..." Eren stuttered not quite sure what to say but as Levi looked at him and their eyes met Eren felt relief run through him, Levi didn't look like he wanted to leave yet.

"Do you have any tea or coffee here?" Levi asked with a raised eyebrow and Eren nodded.

"Course" he said, "get dressed and we can go get some". Levi smirked at him and leaned in, pulling Eren in for a soft morning kiss and making Eren sigh with happiness. 

"You have any plans today?" Levi asked softly and Eren shook his head.

"Nothing that requires leaving this bed for more than a few minutes at a time" Eren answered coyly and Levi smiled as he kissed him again, "I'm very interested in seeing how many rounds we can fit into one day".

"Sure you're not too sore for another round?" Levi whispered in his ear and Eren shivered, he moved slightly and yeah, his ass was sore but whatever, it'd be worth not walking straight for a week if it kept them in bed today.

"Never" Eren murmured back and flicked his tongue out to capture Levi's ear in his mouth. He heard Levi cover up a little groan and smirked before he pulled away quickly, slid out of bed and found some sweatpants. He turned back and had to stop himself from laughing, Levi looked as if someone had taken away his favorite toy. Eren leaned over the bed and kissed him hard.

"I'm going to put the kettle on, you get dressed and then we can go for round 4" Eren murmured and Levi smirked again.

Eren wandered out of his room, walking a little slower and wincing slightly at the burn from last night. He thought he'd be able to handle a few more rounds today but as he walked and woke up a little more he realised he was probably too sore for much more and then his mind wandered. He thought that if Levi was up to it they could switch it up, he really wanted to see the look on Levi's face as he filled him up.

A cough brought him back to reality and he grinned, turning around to say something flirty but stopped when he saw Mikasa standing by the bench, her eyebrow raise and her arms folded over her chest.

"Ah, morning Mika" Eren hedged.

"Have fun last night?" she asked dryly.

"Ah, yeah, about that... I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was going to happen... it just kinda did?" Eren said quickly, trying to sound sorry.

Mikasa stared at him for a moment before she sighed, "it was only a matter of time, I guess".

"Did you, uh, did you hear anything?" Eren asked after a moment and Mikasa scoffed.

"Eren, as soon as the two of you got back I went across the hall to Annie's... and I swear I could still hear you" Mikasa said making Eren turn bright red, "the whole building probably heard you last night".

"Fuck" Eren groaned but was distracted from his embarrassment by the sound of footsteps, he looked up and saw Levi. He was wearing the same jeans from last night but he'd donned one of Eren's shirts instead of putting his own back on, if Eren remembered correctly they'd left a few stains on that particular one.

Mikasa turned with a teasing grin in place but froze when she saw Levi.

"That's not Jean" Mikasa commented dryly and Eren groaned. Mikasa thought he'd brought Jean home last night. Instead, he'd brought home a stranger.

"Nope" Levi answered and walked over to Eren, "tea?"

"Top cupboard on the left" Eren replied but didn't look away from his sister, who was watching the two of them carefully.

"Name?" Mikasa asked seriously and Levi turned to her.

"Levi" he answered casually.

"So, Levi, how did you come to find yourself here? My brother went out last night with his boyfriend but he came home with you?" she asked, glaring at him.

"His boyfriend was a dick" was all Levi said before turning to Eren and asking, "mugs?"

"Over the sink" Eren said automatically before going back to Mikasa, "look, Jean was being an asshole and we were probably going to break up anyway".

"So, what? You brought home a stranger?" she said sounding incredibly judgy.

"Not really?" Eren hedged, "we got drinks first".

"Yeah, cause that's so much better" Mikasa said while rolling her eyes.

"Jean was being Jean and I'd had enough" Eren explained, "Levi sat next to me at the game and well, the kiss cam might have come around".

"No" Mikasa said with a little surprised gasp and Eren nodded.

"It landed on Jean and I but he wouldn't even look up from his phone so I may have turned to Levi and well..." Eren said and shrugged slightly. What Eren didn't expect was for Mikasa to burst out laughing at them, she looked from Eren to Levi and then back again while she giggled hysterically.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Oh yeah, it's probably up on the internet by now" Levi said joining in, "it was pretty fucking hilarious".

At that Mikasa ran to her laptop on the dining table and pulled it open, Eren was sighing in relief she wasn't mad at him and Levi was passing him a mug of hot tea. They followed Mikasa over and watched her type in search after search to try and pull up the right image. She found it pretty quickly after only a few searches and the three of them watched in silence as the events of last night played out in front of them.

How the camera panned from the couple and over to Eren and Jean, how Eren had gotten all excited and shook Jean to pay attention, how Jean had ignored him and kept looking at his phone and then how Eren had shrugged, turned to Levi and leaned in. Mikasa gasped a little when they kissed, it looked about as intense as it had felt last night and Eren found his face growing hot at the memory, not helped by Levi winding his hand up Eren's back and rubbing it slowly.

"Holy fuck" Mikasa whispered, "this is amazing... oh dear god, Jean will never live this one down".

Eren was laughing then as well, Mikasa had always been very clear of her dislike for Jean and this was just icing on the cake. She turned to Levi then and smirked.

"Thank you" she said, her eyes glinting, "for providing me and the rest of the world with this amazing footage".

"Your welcome, it wasn't exactly a hardship" Levi said with a little smirk making Eren turn crimson.

"I have to go and show this to everyone I know" Mikasa said, bouncing out of her chair and towards the door, "you two have fun and I'll be back for dinner".

She left in a whirl of movement and Eren was stuck in the kitchen trying to catch up, Levi snorted next to him and let his hand wander further up Eren's back while stepping in close.

"I like her" he muttered and Eren snickered finally coming back to reality.

"Yeah, you know what? Scary thing is she likes you too" Eren said with a smile.

"Good" Levi whispered and kissed Eren's neck, "does that mean I get to stay around for awhile".

"We've come this far... can't let Jean win now" Eren murmured back, turning to face Levi and capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Of course not" Levi breathed out, kissing Eren a little deeper against the kitchen table.

"That video is going to be up forever" Eren murmured with a pleased grin.

"Hmm" Levi hummed, "yeah, not many people get a video of their first kiss".

"No, they don't" Eren murmured between kisses, "it was pretty hot, right?"

"Not bad... I mean, I wanted to kiss you from the moment you spilled popcorn all over me but if we had to wait I guess it was good it was caught on camera" Levi said, pulling away from Eren and looking up at him with an open expression.

"Fuck" Eren breathed out and then moved in fast to kiss Levi deeper, he moved his hands to find Levi's and take his mug of tea off him, moving both mugs to the table and then winding his arms around Levi.

"Take me to bed?" Levi breathed out roughly and Eren grinned against his mouth before pulling him back towards his room.

"God, I fucking love Kiss Cams" Eren groaned as they landed back on his bed and heard Levi laugh.

"Never thought I'd say this but me too" Levi said with a grin.

 

***

 

Their video got popular fast, making it's way around the entire internet. Levi was teased mercilessly at work by Hange and some of his other closer colleagues but he didn't care because he had Eren waiting for him at the end of the day. Eren was hailed a hero to anyone who recognized him and pried at for details on the other guy while Jean slunk around a little bit more and actually started being a little nicer to people in general.

It died down after a few months and everything went back to normal, Jean and Eren talked and figured they were better of as friends (as loose as that term could be applied) but Jean never warmed to Levi. Hange fell in love with Eren almost faster than Levi had and became one of his closest and weirdest friends. Levi was pulled into Eren's friend group easily, all of them liking him before they even met him for kissing a friend in need. Getting Jean embarrassed in the crossfire was only a bonus.

And when they returned to a Knicks game two years later and the kiss cam found them again, Levi was ready. He pulled out a ring, got down on one knee and proposed in the same spot they'd met.

That video revived the first and lasted a hell of a lot longer than before. 

They'd made sure to buy Jean alcohol in apology.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! I love feedback :P


End file.
